


Recovery

by AnonymousRabbit



Category: Original Work, What Happened in the Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRabbit/pseuds/AnonymousRabbit
Summary: It doesn't show at first.  They don't spend every moment in fear. They can still smile. They can still laugh. At first glance, they seem perfectly fine.But they seem like entirely different people when you look into their recovery.





	1. Introduction

It doesn't show at first. They don't spend every moment in fear. They can still smile. They can still laugh. At first glance, they seem perfectly fine.

But they seem like entirely different people when you look into their recovery.

They can lie and say they're happy. They can lie and say they're healthy. But they're lying. To themselves and to everyone else who can hear them.

 

"I'm happy." He'll tell them. "I promise you, I'm happy."

But he's still waiting. Hes still staring at the door and waiting. He's still counting every day that goes by. He keeps tally marks hidden in his journal and he keeps his journal hidden from her.

"I'm happy." He'll tell her. "I promise you, I'm happy." But he's lying. Because he still has the journal under his bed

 

"I'm healthy." She'll tell them. "I promise you, I'm healthy." 

But she's still waiting. She's still staring up at the sky and waiting. She's still counting every day that goes by. She keeps photos of the stars hidden in a box and she keeps the box hidden from him.

"I'm healthy." She'll tell him. "I promise you, I'm healthy." But she's lying. Because she still has the photos under her bed.

 

And they both know that they're lying. They can tell the other is lying, because they know they didn't mean it when they said it themselves. It's not healthy. But it's easier. So they help each other lie.

When she tells her friends she's healthy, he doesn't correct her. When he tells his friends he's happy, she doesn't correct him. 

It doesn't show at first. They don't spend every moment in fear. They can still smile. They can still laugh. At first glance, they seem perfectly fine.

But what happens when you get to see their recovery?


	2. Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch their recovery. Watch the way they eat. The way they try to eat. Then you'll understand their health.

Watch their recovery. Watch the way they eat. The way they try to eat. Then you'll understand their health.

If everything is cooked right, he'll have no problem. He'll eat fine. But she's not as fortunate.

Watch the way she'll inspect her food. Listen to her beg and plead as she asks for an ingredients list. Watch the way she dissects every piece of meat. She'll want to know everything about the meat; she needs to know the animal, the cut, how it was cooked. Watch as she doesn't trust a bite. Watch as she has one meal a day, if they're lucky. 

He'll try to reassure her that it's fine. He'll tell her everything he can about the food. He'll try to get her to eat more. If he plays his cards right, he'll succeed at that. He can't get her to eat any more of real meals, but she'll eat more snacks. He'll take what he can get. 

If all she eats that day is chocolate and chips, he'll still smile. Because he got her to eat. And to him, that's a miracle. 

 

They buy a lot of snack foods for her. They buy almost all of their food. 

 

They don't have the hearts to cook. 

She can't see raw meat. She cry as hard as her body will let her as she rambles. She'll list names. As many names as she can of all the people she knows. It'll bring him to tears watching her do this, struggling to tell her she's wrong. 

 

They don't have the heart to make mistakes.

Watch the way they'll recoil if something is burnt. He will look at his skin, wondering why it isn't darkened. She will look around the room, wondering why the house isn't taking damage. As soon as they smell it, they will cough as though their lungs were filled with smoke. They were once. They won't understand why they aren't now. 

Watch the way they eat and understand they aren't as healthy as they say they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing on this is weird. Sorry


	3. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch their recovery. Watch the way they sleep. The way they try to sleep. Then you'll understand their health

Watch their recovery. Watch the way they sleep. The way they try to sleep. Then you'll understand their health.

Listen as they pace in their rooms, trying to keep themselves busy so they don't have to sleep. They'll work themselves to exhaustion, so that when they need to sleep, it'll come as soon as they lay down.  
They're scared to sit in their own thought. 

Notice their lights. 

His will be turned off. If something is going to come for him, he doesn't want to see it. He's scared he'll recognize it. 

Her's will be left on. She needs to see if something is coming for her. She's scared she won't recognize it. 

 

When they finally sleep, it won't be peaceful. 

He'll talk in his sleep. He'll beg for his life. He'll beg for it to stop. 

She's worse. She'll sit up and scream. She'll thrash and throw herself around and she'll scream. And when she does, he'll wake up within seconds. He'll make his way to her room and he'll stand in her doorway, making sure she doesn't hurt herself. He'll remind himself a hundred times that it'd be bad for her health to wake her. So he'll stand in the door way and plug his ears. And when she finally wakes herself up, he'll explain everything to her, but only in three words. 'It happened again' he'll explain. And she'll know exactly what he means. 

 

Listen as they discuss their sleep over breakfast. They'll share their nightmares, then offer the other advice.

"She's always been a fighter. Wherever she is now, I'm sure she's okay" She'll tell him

"He's looking after you still. He'll always look out for you." He'll tell her

And they believe each other. They always do. But their nightmares don't. 

She knows he's looking after her. But she still has nightmares of him turning away.

He knows she's bound to be okay. But still he has nightmares of her being found dead.

They tell each other the same thing every morning.

"Your lover will be here soon. Then your nightmares will stop. Then you can sleep."

But until then she dreams of closed eyes and burnt feathers and he dreams of blood and bruises.

Watch the way they sleep and understand they aren't as healthy as they say they are. 


End file.
